Runaway
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Bra wants to know what her grandparents were like but Vegeta won't tell her a thing. In desperation, she does something that her father would be so pissed over. Find out what she does in here.


Runaway

**Got the idea from listening to Pink's Runaway from her album I'm Not Dead. If I were a Boy by Beyonce is also another muse for this story. I hope you enjoy this. I don't own the Dragon Ball series, only Akira Toriyama does.**

* * *

><p>Something was annoying her, whispering things to her that she never really thought were important before. Now they were. She wanted to know what her grandparents on her father's side were like. He never talked about them; it was like they banished him from their lives.<p>

Sitting up from laying in the hammock with a book resting on her stomach, Bra stared into the blue sky that was over Satan City. The aqua haired teen could hear the occasional punches on metal that her father was doing while he trained. He was over obsessed with their family friend and beating him.

Hopping out of the roped swing, she walked toward the sliding door to get back into the air conditioning. The one reason she hated summer was the heat in the city. She was sure it was cool up in Mount Paozu. Smirking, the teen enjoyed the feel of grass in between her toes. She can be down to earth when she wanted to be.

Opening and closing the door behind her, she let a sigh of relief escape her as the cool air rushed and hit her skin. Even if she was wearing a small, belly showing tank top and short shorts, she was still burning up. Setting the graphic novel down, she walked into the living room to see her brother tinkering with something again. Against their mother orders of doing so in the living room.

"You know if mom finds you doing that in here, she's gonna kill you right?" Bra asked, looking over her brother's shoulder.

"I don't care. The A/C's broke in my room. Where am I supposed to go? The basements too cluttered with Dad's broken work out equipment so I have no where else to go." Trunks replied, screwing something around another piece of metal.

Shaking her head, she grabbed the book and went into her room until dinner. Maybe some of her friends were willing to chat on nonsense while she waited for dinner. Shutting her bedroom door behind her, she grabbed her ruby red laptop and set it in front of her. Turning the compact computer on, she waited for the welcome screen to come on.

Jumping off the bed, she looked for the charging cord just in case it would need that juice. Once signing in and doing again on the popular social network site. Looking through the list of available friends, she chose a couple and started the chat.

And so it went on like this for the rest of the day until a familiar voice called for her.

"Bra, time for dinner!" That gruff, always pissed voice of her father's echoed from the top of the stairs.

Telling her friends later, she shut the computer to sleep and ran out the door. Hopping down the steps, she walked passed her father and to the table. Settling down opposite of her brother with her grandmother next to her, she saw what her mother made. Bake potato with chicken.

Thanking for the food, she waited for her father to get to the table. Looking at the short man, she saw bruises forming on his arms, telling her that he was pushing himself again. The last time he did, her mom and she had a hard time getting him up the stairs so they could take care of him.

"Hey dad, I have a question." She asked softly before nibbling on a chicken leg.

Perking up from his bite of potato, he looked over at his daughter that was identical to his wife and mother of his two children.

"What is it?" He asked before taking that bite. He was starving from the hard work on trying to beat Kakarot at who was stronger.

"What were Grandpa and Grandma like?" Bra asked, looking at him.

Swallowing his food, he took a drink of water before speaking. "You don't need to worry about that. They wouldn't want you concerning over them anyway."

Hurt came from her heart, causing her to push her plate away. Excusing herself from the table, she walked away, ignoring her mother's pleas.

"Look what you did now Vegeta." Bulma hissed while she glared at her lover.

Shrugging, Vegeta went back to his dinner. He wasn't wanting to expose her to the life that his father put on him. Hell, he barely knew his mother so why tell her something that would only depress her more?

Walking up the stairs, she walked to and into her room. Turning around, she closed and locked the door so she could feel alone. Biting her lip, she stared at her walls for some hope of feeling sane from the denial of her father.

Taking a breath, she walked toward the window and climbed out. Using her Ki that she learned to use thanks to her father, she floated away from the pain.

"Go say your sorry Vegeta. She's not like a boy who can take anything. She's a young woman who uses those emotions." Bulma lectured as she glared at her husband.

Shaking her off, he laid down in the king size bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Vegeta, go talk to her." Bulma growled as she slapped his arm. She wasn't going to take his crap. He knew that well.

"Okay woman! If it gets you off my back then I will." The prince growled before getting off the bed. Walking out of the room, he didn't even grab a shirt. His daughter seen him shirtless plenty of times when Kakarot invited them for beach parties and other activities.

Walking to his daughter's room, he knocked on the door. "Bra, let me in."

Nothing answered the Prince of Saiyans, making a little worry flare in his heart. He knew he was growing soft but this was his child. Knocking again, he figured she was giving him the silent treatment or something was seriously wrong. Testing the knob, he found it was lock.

Ignoring the ache in his shoulders for the day's training, he rammed into the door, knocking it off its hinges. Looking up, he found the room was empty. Looking into the closet, he found nothing of his daughter.

"Damn it Bra." He cursed before running down the steps.

"So how was it?" Bulma asked.

"She's not in there." Vegeta announced, running out the door and into the night air. He knew where she was. She always went there when she was mad about something – mostly him.

Looking into the night sky, seeing the stars staring back at her, Bra wiped at her eyes. She was supposed to be strong like her father but here she is crying her eyes out of the man. Why couldn't he trust her? Was he afraid she was going to run her mouth or not trust him after it?

"How did I know you were going to be here? You should choose a new spot to hide in." Her father's voice made her jump and look back at him. He was shirtless like he was getting ready for bed.

Sitting down next to his teenage daughter, he looked up at the stars, wishing to see Vegetasei again.

"Your grandfather was harsh. He was the ruler of my race Bra. He was ruthless and showed me it when he went on missions himself. Your grandmother, I don't really remember because of the fact that I stayed by my father's side most of the time." Vegeta answered her nagging question. Looking over at her, he smiled.

He was wrapped around her finger so he had to give in for her.

"What happened to them?" Bra asked, shuffling a rock around with her bare foot.

"My father was killed by a tyrant. Your grandmother most likely died with the planet with that same man destroyed it." Vegeta answered, remembering some of the brutal memories of coming back and find his home gone.

Raising an eyebrow, she couldn't believe the fact that he was actually sharing this with her.

Glancing over at his youngest, he wiped at the tears in his eyes. He wasn't supposed to be crying. "Don't make me worry over you like that again Bra. If it happens again, you'll be grounded for a month."

"Fine Dad." Bra replied before leaning over and hugging him. Whether he knew it or not but she thought he was the best dad in the world. He had screw ups but it was in his nature.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Cute, fluff ending for a father daughter moment. Please review.<strong>


End file.
